Black Widow
by KWsGladiator
Summary: A one night stand provokes feelings in Detective Fitzgerald Grant, ones he's not sure he can handle when the woman may be the suspect on a string of murders
1. Black Widow

**Ok so, I couldn't sleep and this happened. Not sure if I will persue this, but I just had to get it out. **

* * *

Her hands reach up and caress his scalp. She brings the feeling of sunrise and sunset all at once. There is an air of mystery that surrounds her, yet the more he finds out, the more questions he has.

His hand roam her hips as she licks her lips. She is so sensual, yet gives off a hint of danger. His mouth latched onto her neck, her silky smooth skin is the sweetest thing to have ever graced his lips.

The way her fingers expertly unbutton his shirt makes a moan escape his lips. She's going so slow, yet so fast in this moment. The need to be buried deep inside of her is making his head spin. She finishes removing his shirt and quickly pushes it off of his body. Her nimble fingers reach his belt and in seconds that too is gone.

His pants his the floor the same time as her dress. They pause for a moment taking each other in. He licks his lips at the sight of her perky breasts, barely tucked away in her black laced bra. His eyes continue skimming her body, and he growls as he notices the matching black laced thong. He has to have her, to not have her could mean death. The longer he waits, the more he feels the life leaving his body.

She licks her lips as she takes in the man standing before her. His chiseled abs show the portrait of a man that takes care of his body. There is hair on his chest, but not a lot. Just enough to show his masculinity.

He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and smiles as she looks into his eyes. Something is happening in this moment and he isn't sure exactly what it is. As he removes her bra and panties, his breath hitches as he takes in her perfectly flat stomach and curves that make his mouth water.

He has to taste her.

As he lowers his head he kisses a path down her body to the apex between her thighs. He is surprised when her thighs part willingly, almost eagerly for him. He notices her folds are already slick with her essence. He lowers himself just a little more, and breathes in her scent.

As his tongue glides effortlessly between her parted folds he feels a high he has never felt before. He is immediately addicted. Once will never be enough. He already knows he will need more of her, a lifetime of her, with her.

He hungrily feeds on all that her body is offering him as her hands take fistfuls of the sheets around her.

Her hair is fanned out on the bed, and he has never seen anything remotely close to what he is witnessing now. She is a goddess, her silky mocha skin that glows in the weakness of the sun's rays bring a new rhythm to his beating heart. She exudes elegance and class. Her sexiness is unparalleled, and her intelligence in the few short hours he has known her has left him dumbfounded.

As she pumps his fingers in and out of her core, he can imagine a lifetime of making love to her, of simply loving her. His mouth latches onto her sensitive nub and the suction he provides, leaves her calling out to God. She cums, hard, and there isn't a single drop that goes to waste.

"I need you, inside me." She says as she gently, almost lovingly lifts his head by his hair.

He looks up at her, his mouth glistening with her essence and stares into her eyes as he climbs his way up her body, and lines himself up with her core. She can feel him pressing at her entrance, and she already knows that he is far bigger than any other man she has been with.

He presses into her slightly, and pauses as she gasps. He can tell she needs time to adjust to his size, so he gives it to her. When she nods for him to continue, she gasps again, knowing he is only halfway inside. He goes to pause second time, but her hands cover his ass and push him towards her, urging him to continue.

He has filled her to the hilt, and never in his life has someone been such a perfect fit. The grip her walls have on him almost make him cum on the spot, but he stills, to give them both a minute.

"Baby, please move." She begs. He does.

He goes slow at first, making sure to give both of their bodies time to adjust to each other. He pushes her legs wider apart, and moans when he realizes just how flexible she really is. Now that he has her as wide as she can go, he begins to move faster, causing her to moan from the pleasure the friction is creating. His mouth latches onto her nipple, and he sucks it until it is raw. He knows he may never see her again, so he worships her body to last him a lifetime. He moves to the other nipple and repeats the process, all while his thrust remain hard and deep.

"Harder." She begs.

God this woman is incredible.

He lifts her legs onto his shoulder and begins thrusting harder than before. Her screams and the obscenities leaving her mouth, only serve to rile him up even more. He feels her walls tightening, and he knows he isn't too far behind. He begins pounding into her like a jackhammer, both of their bodies bounce up and down off of the bed.

He can feel her nails digging into his skin, and the trickling of blood from his akin breaking. He doesn't mind. Any marks from her are welcome as they scars will serve as a reminder of the night they have shared.

He doesn't know what comes over him, but soon his hand is around her throat, and her is still pumping viciously as he asks if she can feel god. She screams out that she can and tells him she is close. He thinks he is hurting her but she seems to enjoy the roughness. He isn't one to normally like it rough, but with her, he is down for anything.

"I'm...I'm cumming!" She screams and he can feel her essence flowing as if someone has lifted the gates of the Hoover dam. His thrust become wild and soon he finds his own body stiffening as his thick seed comes shooting out, linning her silky walls.

He collapses onto her body, and lays there as her hands stroke his hair. He has honestly just had the best sex of his life, and he doesn't know if he wants to smile or cry. He wishes he could spend tomorrow and the next day with her, but he knows when he awakes, she will be gone. All that will be left is the smell of her coconut shampoo, and her flowery perfume. He considers not washing the sheets as he doesn't want his only memory of her to leave. Once her scent is gone, she will be gone.

He tries to move for fear he is crushing her petite frame, but she holds him tighter, and begs him not to move. She needs this moment too, for tomorrow, she will be in the wind. This is a moment a normal for her, something she has never before experienced in life.

It saddens her things have to be this way, but for her own safety, she must keep moving. Tonight, tonight she will embrace this fantasy for tonight was everything she has ever hoped and dreamed for.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"You will, a lot sooner than you think."

He drifted off to sleep, him still on top of her, and she decided to allow herself a moment to pretend just a little longer. For one night he was hers.

He woke up the next morning, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't want to confirm his fears that she would be gone. He reached over and sighed as he found her side of the bed empty. He looked over to his chair, and noticed her clothes were missing.

She was gone, out of his life and she hadn't even told him her name. He stands up to make his way to the bathroom and notices a card taped to his mirror.

You are everything a woman could ever dream of in a man. Too bad it cannot be. See you soon Detective Grant.

- Black Widow

Fitz read the card over and over, knowing he had heard of that alias before, but wasn't sure exactly where. He set the card down and performed his morning ritual before hopping in the shower for the day.

He got got dressed and grabbed a bagel and his travel mug of coffee and made his way across town to DC his office. The moment he stepped inside, his partner Cyrus was on his tail.

"This is bad, very bad." Cyrus says as he paced back and forth across the floor.

"What's bad Cyrus?" Fitz asks, as he hadn't had a chance to get caught up on the news just yet.

Cyrus sets a folder down on Fitz's desk and turns on the television.

"Breaking news, the black widow has struck again. For those of you who are just joining us, 43 yr old Jacob Ballard has been found dead in his apartment. There are reports that Mr. Ballard had numerous encounters with the police, many due to domestic violence claims. It appears Mr. Ballard was shot fatally, once in the chest, and once in the head at point blank range around 2:00 early this morning. It appears there was no sexual contact between Mr. Ballard and the Black Widow. The only clue that was left behind was card with a lipstick print and the name Black Widow. This is the fifth murder where a single card is left behind. The name Black Widow began as the first murder, the victim Edison Davis who was also constantly in trouble with the police due to domestic violence claims, was killed by the bite of a black widow spider. The card however was signed in full Black Widow. The four murders that followed were simply signed BW. As a precaution, the FBI, is working diligently to put a face to the name as this person or persons should be considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information, please do not hesitate to contact your local branch of the FBI. We will have more details for you as they arise."

Fitz sat stone faced. The same woman that made love to him so tenderly as if he were made of glass, then begged him to fuck her senseless, before holding and caressing him as he slept could not be this woman. He needed more information first.

Fitz took a deep breath as he opened the file on his desk. It was the file on the murder of Jacob Ballard. He read over the files and noticed that Jake was married at the time of his death. No one however knew the whereabouts of his wife. 27 yr old Gabriella Ballard was her name, she had one sister who lived 45 minutes north of DC. Fitz took down her name to see if he could pull up any information on the woman. He liked to know who he was looking for that way the person couldn't deny their identity.

He turned to his computer and punched in her name. A picture soon came up and Fitz felt the blood drain from his face. The woman he spent the night with making love and talking about everything and nothing. The woman who's touch set his skin ablaze. The woman whose scent still had him on a high was staring back at him through the computer screen.

But she couldn't have killed Jake Ballard and Fitz knew that for a fact. At 2 in the morning, she was laying in his bed, screaming his name. So if it wasn't her...

If she is the black widow, who her the copy cat?

Fitz closed the folder and went to exit his office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" He yelled. He took his seat and resumed looking through the case in front of him.

"Hi." She said as she stood in the door way staring down at him. This was honestly the last place she wanted to be, but she needed his help.

"Hi." He replied as he looked up at met the face of his angel.

"I need your help." She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What kind of help are we talking?" Fitz asked as he stood and walked to the front of his desk.

"I'm being framed, for murder."

Fitz stood up straight and looked into her eyes. She looked confident, but her eyes were full of fear. He wanted to help her, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let her go, but he couldn't let his guard down.

"First, let's start with your name?"

She paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell him, but she knew that if he was asking, he probably already knew. She looked him in the eye and said the two words that would change his life forever.

Olivia... Pope...

Fitz wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he would spend his life trying to protect this woman at all costs.


	2. Pieces

**I have come to the realization that I will probably always have more than one story going on FF. For some reason that is just how my mind works. With that said, I will try to keep them all updated as the mood hits me. For those of you that get confused with me bouncing back and forth, I apologize. I'd change it if I could, but I can't. Make no mistake, I always finish my stories**. **I don't see this one being updated much, at least until I'm finished with Exhale and Run to You as those are my babies. Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews, my email blowing up was truly amazing.**

* * *

"How did you find me?" Fitz asked as she stepped closer to Liv.

"I do my homework." Liv stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you know my name?" Fitz shot back, his voice much louder than he intended.

"I do my homework. I don't just sleep around with any man so when I felt the things I did with you last night, I had to know who was making me feel this way."

"So what? You rifled through my wallet as I slept and did a background search on me?" Fitz asked shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"No. I held you as you slept. I stroked your hair and whispered in your ear all night. I took a picture of the most beautiful sleeping face I have ever seen in my life. Ever since... My cousin is very protective of me. He wanted to know who I was with. I sent him a picture of you so he'd see I was ok. Look, I know this situation is weird, but I do need your help. I will explain everything, I just can't do it here."

Fitz stood quietly for a moment, shocked at Liv's admission. He thought he was the only one that felt it. Apparently she had felt it too.

**Flashback**

Liv sat alone at a corner table at Marcel's. She sat there fuming as she had once again agreed to help her sister. Gabby told Liv she was leaving that night, and she just needed her to keep some guy named Fitz occupied. He was a friend of Jake's, and he began hanging around more over the past few weeks. Gabby was planning on leaving Jake for good, and she wouldn't be able to do it with the man hanging around. Gabby assured her that he would be there, waiting for a blind date Jake had set her up with. The date would never show. Liv was to entertain the man long enough for Gabby to get out of town. Liv thought the whole thing was stupid, but decided to help her sister one last time. Besides, if the guy was hot, she'd gladly welcome the distraction. When Gabby sent Liv a picture of Fitz, her heart stopped. If a picture could provoke such a reaction, she was afraid of what would happen to her when she saw him in person.

She sipped her wine as she began reflecting on the men in her life. The more she thought, the more she began thinking that maybe it was time she gave team lesbian a try.

Liv didn't have an emotionally easy up bringing. Her father always treated her and her sister like princess. He gave them the world, spoiled them rotten. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for them. Their mother on the other hand, was a different story.

Although Eli doted on his daughters, he treated their mother, Maya, as if she were a prisoner in her own home. She wasn't allowed to leave for extended periods of time. Grocery shopping and back, maybe even church if she behaved during the week. Even then Eli had his men surrounding her, watching her every move. What Liv didn't know was Maya was a terrorist. She spent her days fighting exactly what her father tried so hard to protect.

When Eli discovered Maya's secret, he stopped seeing her as a person. He became abusive towards her, and began locking her in her room at night. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between Maya's eyes, but he had to think of his girls. How would they feel if he took away their mother. Maya may have been many things, but she loved her daughters with all of the soul she had left. They were the one thing she had done right in life.

Liv looked up to her father. She called him batman as he spent his nights lurking in the shadows, doing every and anything he could to keep the republic safe.

She never knew his exact job title or the extent of harm he caused all in the name of the republic, but she remembered joking around one day when Eli came home and said he'd been tasked with starting his own super secretive branch of the CIA. The date was June 13.

Liv and Eli were sitting on the couch, watching CSPAN with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of grape juice in hand. Liv's sister Gabriella was a mommy's girl through and through, but Liv, she lived for the moments spent with her father.

"B6-13 daddy, that's what you should call it." Liv said out of nowhere as she rested her head on her fathers shoulder.

"B6-13?" Eli asked, not sure exactly what his daughter was speaking of.

"Yes daddy. B because you're like batman at night, creeping around to keep DC safe. 6-13 well, because today is June 13th and I can't think past that." Liv said with her eyes casting downwards.

"B6-13 huh? I like it. B6-13 it is." Eli said as he tousled his daughter's curls.

Eli held true to his word as his operation became known as B6-13. Although he couldn't tell Liv stories of his new job like she had become accustomed to, the meaning of B6-13 was still their little secret. Then one day, her father simply... Disappeared...

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked, breaking Liv out of her thoughts. Liv's eyes glanced up and met with the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. When the owner of the gorgeous blues realized she wasn't going to respond, he continued.

"My date stood me up, and I hate the idea of dining alone. I saw you over here, clearly in your own world, which I apologize for intruding on, I just... I couldn't pass up the opportunity to buy you dinner."

Liv didn't know what came over her. No man had ever rendered her speechless before, but here she was in this man's presence, trying to remember her own name. She gave a simple nod, and the man joined her for dinner. They talked, laughed, but never exchanged their names. Liv didn't mind she'd rather not have the gossip columns speculating on whether or not she was dating again. The life as the widow of a Senator came with more publicity than she realized.

For Fitz, he was shocked the mystery woman never asked his name. Even though he was a detective, Fitz was the sole heir to Grant Oil, a multi-billion dollar company. He kept his hands in the business, but wanted to take time to explore other options in life. His good friend Stephen ran the company, dealing with many of the gruesome tasks. Fitz made sure he was paid handsomely for it as he allowed Fitz to stay behind the scenes unless needed.

Amongst being one of the richest, he was also considered DC's most eligible bachelor. He really didn't want to deal with the publicity, so he kind of enjoyed the anonymity of the evening. When dinner ended, neither wanted to leave. Fitz looked at Liv and said the four words that would later seal his fate.

"Come home with me."

**Present**

The room was finally beginning to stand still, and Fitz knew he needed more answers. In this moment he was happy he was seeing Liv again, but after the card she left behind, and the revelation of this morning's news, he knew he should arrest her on the spot. She was a suspect, and that is how suspects were treated.

But her eyes, her big bright beautiful brown doe eyes were beckoning him. He was conflicted and she was right, they needed to talk, but not there.

"How did you get in here?"

"I know a guy."

Just then Cyrus came waltzing into the office. He froze when he saw Liv.

"As I live and breathe, is that my little Liv Liv standing before me? Dear Lord, it is! My little Liv is all grown up!"

"Hi uncle Cy." Liv said as she stepped into the older gentleman's embrace. The look of shock on Fitz's face didn't go unnoticed. Fitz wasn't used to seeing this side of Cyrus. He was normally cold, distant. Fitz never knew a soft teddy bear, nurturing side of the older man existed. Apparently Fitz wasn't the only man Liv had wrapped around her finger. Cyrus turned to Fitz and smiled for the first time in the three years the men had been partners.

"This is my cousin Maya's daughter. You take care of her, whatever she needs. She's a good kid. Her sister however... Let's just hope you don't cross paths with Gabby."

"Cyrus!" Liv yelled as she slapped Cyrus' arm.

"What!? I'm sorry, but I think between the two of you, you were blessed with the brains in that pairing. Where is she by the way?"

Liv looked to Fitz who was clearly confused in the moment. She addressed Fitz's silent question first. "Gabriella is my twin sister."

"They're identical." Cyrus added causing Fitz to choke on air. The fact that there was one Olivia Pope in this world made Fitz's head spin, knowing there were two, and one apparently wasn't all there, made his head spin, and his body react in strange ways. Liv speaking broke him out of his moment.

"Uncle Cy, I haven't seen or heard from her since her last fight with Jake. When I heard what happened to Jake, I immediately came here."

"As you should have. We don't want people mistaking you for Gabby." Cyrus looked to Fitz as an idea crossed his mind. "Fitz, would you mind hanging around Liv for a while? At least until we find Gabriella? You know, to keep her safe."

Fitz simply nodded as he couldn't form any words in the moment. His eyes locked with Liv's, and he could see the look of relief in her eyes.

"How about we get out of here. I haven't had breakfast yet, but we can hit a little diner not too far from here, and you can get me caught up on your sister." Fitz suggested. He didn't care where they went, he just needed to be alone with this woman. One look in her eyes and she owned him already.

"Sounds good." Liv said as she hugged Cyrus one last time and the pair made their way towards the door. The moment they got into the car, Liv didn't hesitate to make her desires known.

"Fitz, take me home with you."

XX

After three rounds of the most explosive sex either had ever experienced, the two were sitting in Fitz's kitchen, eating a breakfast of sausage, eggs, and biscuits. They knew they needed to talk, but neither wanted to be the first to speak. Knowing this silence could drag on forever, Liv spoke up first.

"I'm sorry I left this morning. I honestly wanted to stay."

"So why didn't you? What was the deal with the black widow card?" Fitz asked as he studied Liv's facial expression.

Liv's face turned to one of stone as she jumped up and ran towards the bedroom. She gathered her clothes and began to dress as quickly as she could. Fitz felt his anger rising as he saw the woman standing before him, trying her best to escape the situation.

"You know, I should arrest you right here and now. You're the black widow! You're wanted by the FBI, and I for the life of me can't seem to resist the urge to get you into my bed." Ok, maybe he shouldn't have verbalized that last part, but it was what he was feeling in the moment.

Liv stopped dressing and looked up at Fitz with tear filled eyes. Why is it that everything she loved she lost. Granted it had only been a day, but Liv knew she was falling in love with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I can't do this." Liv said as she began to get dressed.

"What!? Why!? Tell me what's going on! You kill a man, and leave your calling card on my mirror! Was that some sort of a sick joke!? Did you just want to prove to me that you own me!? Because you do! I would do anything for you already because I..."

"You don't understand!" Liv screamed, cutting Fitz off.

"Then make me understand!" Fitz spat back. If he was willing to put his career and reputation on the line for this woman, he needed her to speak.

Liv walked over to Fitz and stroked his cheek. She pressed her lips to his softly, and quickly pulled away.

"I didn't leave anything when I left. If you got a card, that means Gabby has been here. She watched you as you slept. I can't... I can't do this with you. I can't put your life in danger."

Liv went to leave, but Fitz reached out for her arm and pulled her close. He frowned as he realized that she was shaking. Whatever was going on, clearly terrified her and Fitz was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Livvie, whatever this is we can battle it together. We're in this, together. But I need you to tell me everything." Fitz said as he slowly began to remove Liv's clothing. He stripped her down to her underwear, surprised she didn't fight him. He laid Liv down on the bed, and held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest, and began to speak.

"My dad and I were close, very close. We did everything together. Gabby, she was a mama's girl all the way. Our dad began a new mission for his job with the CIA, covert not really sure. I just know it was undocumented. Apparently even the president doesn't know about this organization. Anyway, he disappeared one night when I was 13, and not even three days later, my mother moves in some guy named Dominic. He drank a lot and when he was drunk enough, he would hit on me and my sister. My mom would try to stop him, but he would only turn his anger towards her. She never left him. She hated the idea of being left alone to raise twin girls."

"When I turned 16, I developed an obsession with the black widow spider. It amazed me that something so small could be so deadly. I craved to be like the spider. So small and peaceful, yet placed in a position where I felt threatened, I would strike with a deadly force. A friend of mine, Huck, got me two black widows for my birthday. He even bought a special case to prevent them from getting out. I was amazed by them.

"One day when Dominic was on one of his many rants, he did a real number on me, and I decided it was the last time he would hurt any of us ever again. I placed the spiders on their bed... I didn't know my mother would be joining him so soon. Apparently they were making love and... I only meant to kill Dominic, my mother wasn't part of the deal."

"I wasn't charged with their deaths as spider bites are common. Over time, Gabby and I became closer as we only had each other. She knew that I placed the spiders in the bed that killed our mom and Dominic. She called me the black widow. We made a pact that day, the Black Widow Pact that no matter what the other did, no matter how hideous, we would be there for each other."

" When I turned 19, I married Edison Davis. Edison spoiled me in front of the world. In the beginning he treated me like my father. He showered me with gifts, and focused all of his time and attention on making me happy. Then, something changed in him when he took over his father's business."

"He'd come home late at night, and would take his frustrations out on me. He'd force me to perform my "wifely duties" mostly against my will. When he got tired of me fighting back, the beatings began. I called the police numerous times, but nothing ever came of it. He found it amusing that I thought I could get help from his "boys" at the precinct. I should have reached out to Cyrus, but I knew he'd kill Edison for harming me. I didn't want to risk his job. Anyway Edison came home one night drunk and full of rage. He pushed me hard and I fell onto the spider's tank. Huck had given me another pair after the first two were killed."

"The spiders got out and I didn't realize one had gotten to Edison. I ran to the door as fast as I could, leaving everything behind. When I opened the door, Gabby was standing there. Apparently she was on her way to deal with Edison once and for all, but the spiders had beaten her to it. She told me to get in the car while she went to deal with him. She came out as calm as ever, with three of my suitcases, and drove me to her place. She helped me start my life over after Edison. Once again, no one thought anything of the spider bite. It was an accident, but I spent years thinking I could be charged with murder because of his abuse."

"I stopped dating and focused on myself. I opened a crisis management firm here in DC. Seeing as how I graduated Yale law with honors, I figured it was time I put my degrees to good use. Gabby, it seems she sought out abusive relationships. Not saying any woman deserved to be beaten, but the men that treated her like a queen, she'd leave them. The abusive ones, would end up dead.

"Jake was the perfect guy for Gabby. He spoiled her, treated her like a queen. I was shocked when she agreed to marry him. He was honestly one of the good guys. Everything was perfect for them. That is, until the flashbacks started. Jake was deployed to Afghanistan. When he came back, he was a different man. He drank heavily and became abusive towards Gabby. Whatever happened out there, he definitely brought the war home with him."

"He began having night terrors. She said when he would jerk out of his sleep, screaming. That is normally when the beatings would occur. She found herself constantly being pulled out of her sleep with a kick or a punch, then a full blown assault on her body. I honestly don't even know if he knew what he was doing at those times. Maybe he did, doesn't matter now. The next morning he would apologize profusely, swearing he had no idea what was going on with him. He promised to go to therapy and even offered to move out of the home until he had the terrors under control. Gabby called me a few nights ago, and told me she was planning to leave Jake. She said he had a friend named Fitz that hung around far too much and he'd only talk her out of leaving. She wanted me to have dinner with you. At first I didn't want to, I hated helping Gabby that way. I was in my own world and ready to leave when you approached me. When I first looked in your eyes, I knew I needed you in my life. I may have set out for Gabby, but everything that happened after you took that seat and stared into my eyes, was 100% me.

"This morning, I got a phone call from my dad. The first phone call in 14 years. He demanded I not go home, that Gabby had done something to Jake, and had stashed the evidence at my house. I'm a crisis manager and I can fix everyone's problems but my own. I panicked. I didn't know where to go, so I came to see Cyrus. I arrived early and sat in my car, debating on what I should say. That's when I saw you enter, and I knew I had to see you. I asked the woman at the desk for Fitz and she pointed me towards your office. The rest is history."

Fitz laid there shocked at what Liv was saying. He'd never realized that one person could go through so much in such a short period of time. He held her close and kissed her forehead, making a silent vow to never treat her how the other men in her life treated her. She would be treated like the queen she was, the way her father wanted her to be treated.

Part of him felt like he was being used. The majority of him knew that although things may have started out that way, the way she gave of herself so freely when they made love, was completely her. They'd figure out Gabby together, but for now, he just wanted to hold his Livvie in his arms.

XX

Liv awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over and saw Fitz was asleep next to her. She picked up her phone, and made her way onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

"Where are you!?" Liv spat into the phone.

"Foregoing the pleasantries today I see. Is this any way to greet to your sister."

"Gabby..." Liv warned, her tone ice cold.

"Liv look, I just wanted to know if you did what I asked."

"You know I did. You were apparently in his home. You left your calling card."

"How did you-"

"I went back Gabby."

"You weren't supposed to go back Liv! You were supposed to sleep with him once and be done with it. Enough to keep him distracted!"

"Gabby, you said you were leaving Jake. You said nothing about killing him!"

"He had to die Liv, he wouldn't have let me leave."

"Well you're free, you've gotten away. But... I can't just let him go. There's something about him Gabby. I think I'm in love with him."

"Liv! You slept with him once! We agreed after Jake no more men! They can't be trusted."

"Apparently neither can you Gabby." Liv spat as she felt her blood beginning to boil.

"What the hell-"

"Why did you try to set me up for Jake's murder. Why plant the evidence in my apartment? Apparently I can't trust you, just as much as I can't trust men."

"Liv, you aren't a suspect. It will be fine. Just keep your mouth shut or lover boy goes down too. He is after all now an accessory. Just know, if you screw up this time, I won't be there to bail you out. You're on your own." Gabriella hung up the phone before Liv had a chance to respond. Liv sighed and placed her phone in the pocket of Fitz's shirt she was currently wearing. She turned and jumped as she saw Fitz standing in the doorway.

"Where is she?" Fitz asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know." Liv replied honestly. Fitz searched her face and realized she was telling the truth. He stepped closer to her and wedged her body between him and the railing.

"So, you're falling in love with me?" He asked as he searched Liv's eyes.

"I am." Liv replied as she was quickly becoming distracted by the close proximity.

"Good. Because I'm falling in love with you too. Now come back to bed."


	3. Gabriella

Gabriella always wondered what life would be like in her sister's shoes. Even though they were identical, Liv was always the favored twin wherever they went. No matter how hard she tried, Gabriella simply couldn't reach the same status as Liv.

Where she got A's and B's, Liv got straight A's all through school. Liv was excepted into Yale, while she went to Harvard. Liv became captain of every team they ever joined, and was head cheerleader on the varsity squad, while she was captain of the junior varsity. Even Jake preferred Liv to Gabby. She knew he settled for the look alike because the real thing didn't want him, and that stung. Liv was the perfect twin. Even her husband's death was an accident, but she was free nonetheless. Gabby was tired of spending her life living in her sister's shadow. She needed to break free, be her own person, but when you have an identical twin, it isn't always that simple.

Gabby entered Liv's apartment at noon. She knew Liv wouldn't be back to the house anytime soon, so she decided to hang out for a while. She was still fuming that Liv would go back to Fitz the next day. God! She even got the hotter men! Olivia Pope always got what she wanted, and she never had to work hard for anything! Even her business flourished because sleazy elitists flocked to her for help.

Gabby walked into Liv's kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Liv's best wine and a glass. She took a seat on the sofa, and turned on the television.

"Breaking news, police are searching for 27 year old Gabriella Ballard. It is unclear if she is considered to be a suspect in the murder of her husband Jacob Ballard, who was shot at point blank range early this morning, but she is wanted for questioning. Gabriella is considered to be armed and dangerous. If you have any information on Gabriella's whereabouts, please contact your local branch of the FBI."

Gabriella threw the glass across the room, and watched as it shattered against the wall. She felt the walls begin to close in on her. Gabby knew they would come looking for her, but she thought she had more time.

"You were supposed to show up for me Liv! Why can't you ever show up for me!" Gabby screamed as she watched the burgundy liquid drip down the wall. "We made a pact! How dare you choose a man over me! You will pay Olivia."

As quickly as Gabriella's anger rose, she calmed. Like her sister always says - she always has another card to play. Gabriella stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and went into Liv's room in search of something to wear.

"Damnit! She's even skinnier than me!" Gabby said as she searched for something to wear. Finally deciding on a white tailored pants suit, Gabby looked herself over once in the mirror and smiled. She made her way back into the living room, and grabbed the set of keys that were hanging on the wall. She looked around once more, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Liv woke up early, knowing she had to get to the office for a very important meeting. Since Cyrus and Fitz wouldn't allow her to return home to get clothes, she made Fitz stop the day before so she could purchase a suit to wear for her meeting.

Liv looked herself over as she stood in front of the mirror in her white Donna Karen pants suit. She'd have to drop it off at the tailor to have the waist taken in just a bit, but over all, it didn't look bad. Liv walked back to the bed and kissed Fitz softly on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her on to the bed with him.

"I have a meeting this morning." Liv replied as she straddled Fitz's waist.

"Ok, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll go with you. Fitz said as he motioned to move Liv off of his lap.

"No worries. I have to leave now. You go back to sleep, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Liv..."Fitz said in a warning tone.

"Huck will meet me at the office. If you want to get dressed and come then you can, but I need to go now."

Liv kissed Fitz on the lips and rushed out of the door. She hopped into her car and picked up her phone. She began to check her email as she always did before the day began.

* * *

Fitz stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. He froze as he saw Liv sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you had a meeting." Fitz said as he sauntered his way over to the bed.

"It was cancelled. Now, I have time for you."

"Hmm, come here you."

Fitz pulled Liv close and brought his lips to hers. The sparks he was used to feeling over the past few days weren't there. Fitz stepped back and looked at Liv. The look on her face told him something was wrong.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Fitz asked as he began taking in the woman before him. There was something different, very different.

"I'm fine Fitz, I just got some bad news at work and I just need you to take my mind off of things for a while."

Fitz found himself being thrown onto the bed. Alarms were going off in his head, but he couldn't exactly tell what was causing them.

"Olivia, wait." Fitz said as he lifted her off of him and set her down on the bed next to him.

"I need you Fitz. I need you to make love to me." she begged as she quickly stripped out of her clothing.

Fitz nodded slowly and laid her down on the bed. He climbed between her legs, and pressed his mouth to hers once again. He tried to fight past the feeling that something was off but he couldn't. No matter how he kissed her, he didn't feel the spark, and for some reason, he just couldn't get it up.

"Fitz baby I -" Liv said as she entered the room. She froze as she saw Fitz kneeling between Gabby's thighs.

Gabby wasn't expecting Liv to return, but since she had, she'd just have to use it to her advantage.

"Gabby! What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Gabby yelled, hoping to make Fitz believe that Liv was the intruder, not her.

Fitz jumped off of the bed and stood between the two women. He had never seen twins who were so identical before. Normally there was something, anything one could use to tell them apart, but they were almost exact carbon copies of one another. Gabby always wore her hair curly while Liv always wore her straight. At least seemed like she did from the only picture Jake had shown him of her. It was how he was able to tell it wasn't Gabby sitting at the restaurant the other night. Right now, as they both stood before him with straight hair, Fitz couldn't have been more confused.

"Fitz, why is she in here? And why is she damn near naked in our bed!?" Liv screamed as her eyes burned holes through his body.

Our bed?

Fitz stood silently as he tried to figure this out in his head. There had to be a way to tell them apart. At first he thought it would be easy, until he turned and saw Gabby, completely dressed in a white pants suit as well.

"Ok, one of you is Gabriella which means one of you is wanted for questioning."

"Fitz, you've got to believe me. I am Liv. Can't you tell the difference between us?"

"Fitz, you know me. You've made love to me. How can you not know?"

Fitz stood and looked at the twins who were now standing side by side. There was definitely one way he could tell them apart. He just hoped he picked the right twin.

Fitz walked up to Liv, at least he hoped it was Liv and pulled her into his arms. He instantly felt his heart rate quicken. He looked into her eyes and pressed his lips firmly against hers. As her lips parted, Fitz felt a surge of electricity coursing through his veins as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as her hands instinctively found their way into his hair. Fitz pulled her closer, and began grinding his erection against her core.

Fitz broke free and smiled. "Olivia" He said causing the woman in front of him to frown. He knew then and there that this was his Livvie.

"Livvie." He corrected as his thumb brushed against her cheek. Fitz smiled as she closed her eyes, and nuzzled her face into his hand. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She immediately softened. "There you are." He said as he pressed his lips against hers one more time.

"How did you not know?" Liv asked,her voice somewhat shaky.

"I've never seen Gabby really. Jake only showed me one picture and the lighting was bad. When he and I would hang out, she was never around." Fitz replied honestly. "You know, it should be illegal for you two to be so identical."

"Then how'd did you figure it out? The only person that can tell us apart at first glance is Uncle Cy. Well aside from our father, but he's been MIA since he began that job." Liv asked as she wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck.

"It's simple. No one can get this reaction from me as effortlessly as you can." Fitz said as he ground his erection into Liv harder.

Liv stepped back as she remembered they weren't the only two in the room. She turned only to find Gabby was gone. Liv felt her blood run cold as she turned and saw a card where her purse once laid.

_**Enjoy your time while you can. He's next.**_

**_- Black Widow_**

Liv should have known Gabby wouldn't take to kindly to leaving without her. Liv had every intention of leaving with Gabby, helping her begin her life over the way she helped her after Edison. That was before she met Fitz. She couldn't leave him now, and because she wouldn't, her sister was out for his blood.

"Fitz, she has my bag. I don't have any proof of who I am."

Fitz ran to the phone and called Cyrus. He alerted him of the encounter with Gabby, and that she now had Liv's bag.

Cyrus ran to his computer and entered Liv's license number. Luckily Liv had it memorized. Nothing had been reported, so he told them to sit tight and he'd be right over. He hung up the phone and continued looking on the computer through Liv's file. He put an APB out for Gabby, and placed a call with his contact David Rosen to have both Gabby added to the no flight list. He had him place multiple restrictions on Liv just to be safe.

Thankfully, Liv had been thoroughly vetted for some work she had done for the Reston administration earlier in the year. Cyrus printed out a copy of Liv's license as well as her fingerprints, and made his way to Fitz's home. Cyrus was sure he broke every speed limit known to man as he sped through town in his personal car. He jumped out of the car and made his way to the door and began banging like a madman.

When Liv opened the door, Cyrus almost knocked Liv to the ground with the force he hugged her with. He loved both of his nieces. They were like his own daughter's. Even Maya, was family to him. The fact that she had been adopted by his aunt and uncle made no difference. He considered them all to be his blood.

"Cyrus, I'm fine. Gabby's in the wind though."

"Do we know what she wants?" Cyrus asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"She wants Fitz's blood. When she told me she was going to leave Jake, I told her I would go with her and help her start over. After meeting Fitz, I can't... Gabby, well, Gabby wasn't too happy about that."

Cyrus nodded his head in understanding. He knew between the two, Liv was the was the one to enter things head first, but fully prepared. The fact that she had fallen for Fitz so quickly had his mind spinning. He knew Fitz wasn't the type of guy to sleep around, so he knew Liv wasn't just some conquest. But they had only known each other a few days. Could they seriously be in love in such a short period of time? Stranger things have happened. Based on the way the couple was clinging on to one another, he believed they could be. Either way, he had to keep them safe as he knew Gabby could be ruthless if need be. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Liv, I'm placing you under arrest." Cyrus said as he reached for his handcuffs.

"For what!?" Liv boomed as she stepped away from Cyrus. Clearly he had to be out of his mind.

"What the hell Cy! What did Liv do?" Fitz spat, trying his best to not choke the life out of the older man in this moment.

"I'll think of something on the way down to the precinct." Cyrus responded as he dangled his handcuffs in front of Liv. Sensing that neither she nor Fitz were catching on, Cyrus decided to throw them a bone.

"Look, we want Gabby, but as of right now, Gabby is driving around, pretending to be Liv. I'll take Liv down to the precinct, and run her through on some trump charge. Arguing with a police officer or some shit. That way, when Gabby is found, she can't pretend to be Liv, because Liv is already in holding. I need her prints to be matched with the ones in the system so when Gabby is brought in, there is no trying to distinguish the two."

Liv looked at Cyrus then to Fitz and rolled her eyes. This twin sister bullshit was getting to be a pain in the ass. Gabby had to go. The quicker, the better.

"Fine Cy, but no handcuffs. I am Olivia Pope and I do have a reputation to uphold! I also need to call Huck to make sure the records are completely removed from your system after this ruse."

"Ah yes, Huck the hacker. How is he by the way?"

"He's fine Cy, and as long as I'm safe, he will remain that way. Now let's go!" Liv spat as she stormed out of Fitz's condo and climbed into the backseat of Cyrus' car. She slammed the door behind her and watched as Cyrus waited for Fitz.

"Gabriella, you have no idea what you've just done."

Twenty minutes had gone by and the trio were now walking into the precinct. Cyrus alerted everyone that neither he nor Fitz were to be disturbed. He ran Liv through the system, unofficially charging her with creating a public disturbance. Once Liv's prints came back as a match to the ones in the system, they sat back and waited for Gabby to be brought in.

* * *

Gabby was coasting her way down the beltway, surprisingly not running into too much traffic. She knew she was going well over the speed limit, but she had to get away. If Liv got a hold of her...

Gabby let out the breath she had been holding as she jumped onto 495, but her victory was short lived as she heard the sirens quickly approaching behind her. Deciding it would be best if she just played it cool, Gabby pulled over. She rolled down her window as the officer approached the car.

"License, registration, and proof of insurance please?" The officer said as he looked around the inside of the car. Gabby took a deep breath and pulled out Liv's license, before reaching into the glove box and grabbing the rest of the paperwork. She handed everything over to the officer and waited for him to return.

Gabby closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them realized the car had been surrounded by officers. Realizing that she was as good as dead if Liv got hold of her, Gabby locked the car doors and rolled up the window. She reached under the seat where she had stashed a Smith & Wesson, and pressed it firmly against her chin. She watched as an officer made his way to the door, struggling to open it to no avail.

"Well Liv. You win again. You always get what you want." Gabby said as she pulled the trigger, effectively ending her own life.

* * *

Cyrus was fixing himself a cup of coffee when the call came through alerting him that Gabby was dead. He made his way back into the office and delivered the ominous news. He watched as Liv fell against Fitz, her face buried into his chest. Liv loved her sister. They had honestly been through so much together, even sharing the same sperm and egg. Liv wasn't sure how she would adapt to being the only one of her in the world now, and she secretly wished she never thought the things that crossed her mind only an hour before.

Liv stood solemnly, and hugged Cyrus before making her way to the door. She knew she needed to plan her sister's funeral, but as of right now, she just needed Fitz to hold her. Sensing her needs, Fitz called for a cab, and took Liv back to his place.

When they entered his condo, he helped Liv strip out of her clothes and climb between the sheets. Fitz removed his clothing as well, and climbed into bed behind Liv, holding her close. Neither said a word as they both laid there until finally drifting off to sleep..

**So, Gabby was here, but now she's gone. What do you think? Was she the psychotic twin? Or was she just envious of her sister's life. And Liv, why is it the people she wants dead always die? Whatever Liv wants, Liv gets, right? But what about her breaking down after Gabby's death? And how about Fitz and his Livvie senses kicking in! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Keep them coming because you all are truly making this story more fun to write. The more you ask, the more I'm challenged to answer. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. You really make me smile. XO**


	4. Meeting The Black Widow

**So this chapter is much shorter than what I normally write for the Olitz part, but I needed it to stand alone for reasons, mainly because I was still deciding on whether or not Gabby would be killed off, or if it would simply be a daydream. Now that I've decided, I can continue to work on the final chapter and possibly epilogue of this story. The next chapter will have a time jump**.

Gabby was coasting her way down the beltway, surprisingly not running into too much traffic. She knew she was going well over the speed limit, but she had to get away. If Liv got a hold of her...

Gabby let out the breath she had been holding as she jumped onto 495, but her victory was short lived as she heard the sirens quickly approaching behind her. Deciding it would be best if she just played it cool, Gabby pulled over. She rolled down her window as the officer approached the car.

"License, registration, and proof of insurance please?" The officer said as he looked around the inside of the car. Gabby took a deep breath and pulled out Liv's license, before reaching into the glove box and grabbing the rest of the paperwork. She handed everything over to the officer and waited for him to return.

Gabby closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them realized the car had been surrounded by officers. Realizing that she was as good as dead if Liv got hold of her, Gabby locked the car doors and rolled up the window. She reached under the seat where she had stashed a Smith & Wesson, and pressed it firmly against her chin. She watched as an officer made his way to the door, struggling to open it to no avail.

"Well Liv. You win again. You always get what you want." Gabby said as she pulled the trigger, effectively ending her own life.

Cyrus was fixing himself a cup of coffee when the call came through alerting him that Gabby was dead. He made his way back into the office and delivered the ominous news. He watched as Liv fell against Fitz, her face buried into his chest. Liv loved her sister. They had honestly been through so much together, even sharing the same sperm and egg. Liv wasn't sure how she would adapt to being the only one of her in the world now, and she secretly wished she never thought the things that crossed her mind only an hour before.

Liv stood solemnly, and hugged Cyrus before making her way to the door. She knew she needed to plan her sister's funeral, but as of right now, she just needed Fitz to hold her. Sensing her needs, Fitz called for a cab, and took Liv back to his place.

When they entered his condo, he helped Liv strip out of her clothes and climb between the sheets. Fitz removed his clothing as well, and climbed into bed behind Liv, holding her close. Neither said a word as they both laid there until finally drifting off to sleep..

"No! She will not get off that easily!" Gabby screamed as her eyes snapped open and she was thrown back into the reality of police surrounding the vehicle. She knew if she were to take her own life Liv would easily forget about her and live the rest of her days in happiness. That wasn't going to happen. They made a pact and Liv broke it. Now she would pay.

Gabby knew she was just wanted for questioning and that as long as she played it cool, she'd have nothing to worry about. They couldn't prove she left the card or pulled the trigger. She really did love Jake, but the only way to leave was to kill him. The Black Widow wanted him dead. Whatever Black Widow wants, Black Widow gets.

Jake Ballard was supposed to be a mission. He was a good man that had become mixed in with the wrong crowd. Jake worked hard to achieve everything possible in life, but the dirty side of politics, the side of drugs, money laundering, bribes, and prostitutes quickly consumed him.

Jake quickly found himself racking up a debt to many shady individuals due to the fact that his addiction to high end call girls far exceeded his finances. When Jake went to OPA to seek Liv's help with a sex scandal, he fell in love the moment he first laid eyes on her. Unfortunately for Jake, the feeling was not mutual.

Years later Gabby learned of Jake's infatuation with Olivia, she became outraged, crushed even. For once she wanted someone to want her for her, and not for who she reminded them of.

At first Jake was elated to have a woman who looked like Liv be so enamored with him. He lavished Gabby with time and attention, and even gave up his life of drugs and prostitutes. Every day that Gabby spent with Jake, she fell more and more in love with him. Unfortunately for her, every day Jake spent with Gabby, he was reminded that she was only a carbon copy of the real thing.

When he returned from Afghanistan things changed. The drinking became heavier and the night terrors began. Jake was becoming violent towards Gabby, and had even caused two miscarriages from his assaults. He claimed he didn't know what he was doing as he was asleep when the attacks occurred, and Gabby believed him. The Black Widow however, did not.

The final encounter with Jake was the last straw. Gabby called Liv and told her she packed up her things and was prepared to leave him. Liv said she would leave with her, but Gabby asked her to seduce Fitz knowing that Jake would just hang out at home. She hoped he'd just drink himself to sleep. Black Widow however, wanted him dead. If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to track Gabby and Olivia. If he was dead, he couldn't cause harm to anyone else. Death was the only solution.

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to go against Black Widow, Gabby waited for Jake to settle down and turn on his football game. She grabbed her Desert Eagle and waited until halftime to approach him in front of the tv.

"I'm leaving you Jake." Gabby said as she released the safety and aimed the gun right at his head.

"Whatever, it's not like you'll ever be your sister anyway. I wonder what she's doing right now."

"She'll never want you Jake. You're not man enough for her. You're not even man enough for me."

Before Gabby knew what was happening, Jake charged towards her, causing her to stumble backwards. Just before he reached her, an arm hooked around his throat, and held its grip until Jake calmed.

"Pull the trigger!"

"But I-"

"DO IT!"

Gabby said a silent prayer and deposited one bullet right between Jake's eyes. Before she slipped off her gloves, Gabby strategically placed the Black Widow calling card and then made her escape. Unfortunately, no one but her accomplice had seen her leave which meant, she had no alibi.

When Gabby found out that Liv wasn't coming she was hurt, crushed. She spent her entire life living in her sister's shadow and now Liv was discarding her like she was the piece of trash others constantly made her feel like she was. If Gabby wasn't allowed to be happy, neither was Liv. With her head held high, Gabby decided to forego the Smith & Wesson and step out of the car.

Gabby was read her rights as both Gabriella Ballard and Olivia Pope, just to be sure, she was told where she was being taken, before she was placed into an unmarked car. When Gabby got into the car she took a deep breath. The deep breath however turned into a gasp as she heard his voice.

"Hello Gabriella."

"Dad!?"

* * *

As Liv and Fitz sat in his office waiting for Cyrus to return, he could tell she was battling with her emotions. The crazed look in her eyes showed panic, anger, hatred, and fear? Just as Fitz was about to speak, Cyrus came barging into his office.

"They got her Liv, they just picked her up. Just outside of Aberdeen. They're transporting her to an undisclosed location for detainment and questioning. I was told once pictures have been taken of your belongings for evidence, they will be brought here to the station."

Liv released a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. As angry as she was at her sister, she was glad she wasn't dead. She'd never truly get over the loss of her twin. Gabby going silently was a good thing.

"So what does this mean for me?" Liv asked as she looked to Fitz for reassurance. Cyrus looked between the two and offered the answer they both wanted to hear.

"It means that the two of you can continue to see each other, one day get married, and have a house full of fat, smushy babies." Cyrus smiled at the two and proceeded back to his office.

"So what do we do now?" Liv asked as she looked to Fitz for his answer. She knew the feelings were strong on her end, but given the circumstances, she didn't know if he felt the same or if he had just been pretending.

Fitz saw the doubt in Liv's eyes and knew he'd have to show her as well as tell her. "Well, we do everything Cyrus said, but-"

"But?"

"But first, I'm taking you out on a date. A real date."

"A date?"

"A date."

So I guess we should go and get ready for said date?"

"Most definitely. Let's go home."

* * *

The cold darkness and deafening silence filling the room was slowly driving Gabriella insane. Of all the people in the world to be taken in by, she never expected her father to be that person. She knew once her face flashed across the news that she was in deep shit.

When Liv was the most of her worries, she expected to be ripped to shreds, her image tarnished, once again painting Liv as the good twin. Now, as she sat in a holding cell in what was probably the basement of only God knows what, Gabriella honestly for the first time feared for her life.

"Gabriella, I honestly don't know what has gotten into you." Rowan spat as he entered the cell.

Rowan was a fair man, at least that's what he'd like to think. He gave his daughters equal opportunities in life, even after he disappeared. But even he too, fell victim to the charm and intelligence that was Olivia Pope. He had always spent more time with Liv as Gabby migrated towards Maya more.

If he were to be honest with himself, Liv was always his favorite. Which is why he fought so hard to keep her away from his line of business. Gabby, well she had been a drone since she was 18. She needed the guidance, the protection from herself. Sometimes he wondered if Liv had in fact received all of the innocence and Gabby all of the evil.

"Let me out of here Rowan!" Gabby screamed as she charged the man she once called father. As he side stepped her attack and subdued her in a choke hold, she was instantly reminded that in this moment he was not her father. In this moment, he was command.

"Gabriella, I've told you time and time again to keep your sister out of this mess. What do you have to say for yourself?" Rowan asked as he released his daughter and watched her scurry back to her bed.

"Why? Why is she so perfect that she doesn't have to be subjected to this life? Why doesn't she get called into the family business? Why is she not an assassin like me?"

"Because Gabriella, Olivia cannot handle this lifestyle. Of course she'd excel at it, after what she did to Dominic, but, she'd lose her innocence. After all, we do want to have at least one daughter who isn't corrupted by our lifestyle." Maya said as she stepped out of the shadows.

She felt bad for Gabriella at times. Liv had always been the favored child to both her and Eli. She just carried a certain quality that Gabriella did not. One where they knew she'd take over the world on her own, and as Maya watched her daughter from the shadows, she knew she was correct. Olivia Pope didn't need Maya or Eli to succeed in life. Everyday she made them proud.

"Black Widow." Gabriella said as she refused to call her mother anything but. "Do you know she's taken to a detective? If she finds out you're alive, that you really weren't bitten by that spider, that B6-13 faked your autopsy reports-"

"She won't." Maya said confidently.

"I'll tell her." Gabriella spat back with a fire Maya hadn't seen since her childhood. "I mean, doesn't she have a right to know both her mother and father are alive? I think so. I think I will tell little miss perfect. I'd love to see the look on her face when I tell her she was abandoned by both parents, and I've had you both all if this time."

"You won't tell her. If you tell her, I'll kill her." Maya challenged. As much as she may try to fight it, Maya knew that even Gabriella was wrapped around her sister's finger. "I'd rather kill Olivia and spare her this life than destroy what she has worked so hard to accomplish on her own.

Now, you brought her close enough to this organization when you stashed the weapon in her home. We had to do your cleanup. Your father and I left for a reason. That reason was to protect you and your sister.

You went digging, looking while Liv accepted the truth, or what she assumed to be the truth. What did you think would happen when you found us? You helped me kill Edison and all of those other men. You helped me kill your own husband. The blood of many men stains your hands. Do you really want your sister's blood on your hands as well?"

"Go ahead, kill her, maybe then you'd find a way to love me!" Gabby challenged knowing full well her mother wouldn't harm a hair on Liv's head.

"Gabriella, we have always loved you and your sister equally. I'm sorry about Dominic, but as you can see, Olivia was the one who got us out of that situation. Not you, so, we both, as well as your father, owe Olivia our lives. Do you think I wanted to lose my husband to this organization? Do you think I wanted to be in an abusive relationship, afraid to contact your father because Dominic always had someone watching you and your sister? I didn't. Now you will learn to be an obedient daughter and stay away from your sister."

"Maya-"

"SILENCE ELI! 2 weeks in the hole should teach her to be a good little girl. Don't you think?"

* * *

6 months later  
Maya sat in the parking lot of Fitz's condo, glancing through the wide open curtains, and smiled at the site before her. Liv was running around the living room holding a mixing bowl, and Fitz was chasing her, trying to get some of whatever was in the bowl. She let out a soft chuckle when Fitz caught up with Liv, and as a retaliation, Liv scooped some of what appeared to be cake batter out of the bowl and dapped it on the tip of his nose.

In the six months since Gabby had been detained and "rebooted", Maya had taken to keeping an eye on Liv personally. She was proud of her daughter and how she came to flourish in life, in spite of all that had happened. Even as she had been officially stripped of all of her immediate family, Liv never once took pity on herself, instead she focused on living her life with the man she loved.

Maya wasn't too thrilled at first with her daughter moving in with a man she had only known for a few weeks, but the more she watched them, and saw just how much Fitz cared for her, Maya came to accept and eventually find peace with her daughter's decision.

As she watched the couple interacting so tenderly with one another, her heart sank and tears began to fill her eyes as she watched Fitz get down on one knee in front of her daughter.

* * *

"C'mon Liv! Just one little taste of the batter? Please?" Fitz asked as he continued chasing Liv around the condo.

It was their 6 month anniversary, and Fitz had begged Liv to bake a cake for them. When he asked Liv to move in a few weeks after Gabby was arrested, he had been prepared for her to say no.

"I love you Fitz. I'm in love with you. It doesn't matter if it's today, tomorrow, or a year from now, I know you're it for me, so yes. Yes I'll move in with you."

To say Liv's response caught him completely off guard was an understatement, but he couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment. Now here they were, six months later and Fitz was chasing Liv around the living room, trying to get a taste of the batter.

"Caught you!" Fitz exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. How he ended up with this woman in his arms was beyond him, but he was extremely thankful.

"You caught me that first night at Marcel's" Liv said, her mood suddenly becoming serious. "And, I couldn't have asked for a better man to sweep me off of my feet if I tried."

The two of them stared into each others eyes, remembering everything they had been through to get to this moment. When Gabby was arrested Liv took it hard, but not as hard as one would expect. She internalized everything, and Fitz watched as she almost killed herself with work. She was neglecting her eating and she was hardly sleeping. Her losing 10 pounds in two weeks clinched it for Fitz. He knew then he needed her by his side and in his bed every night. He knew she'd never admit it and she never had, but she needed the reassurance that he wouldn't leave her like the others.

Fitz watched as Liv's facial expression changed from one of seriousness to one of mischief. Before he realized what was going on, Liv had scooped a glob of batter out of the bowl, and had made. trail from his nose to his lip.

Fitz licked the batter off of his lips, and smiled as Liv kissed the batter off of his nose. He shoved his fiat into his pants pocket and smiled as his hand closed around a tiny box.

"You know Livvie, I was wondering. What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Fitz asked as he stared lovingly into her eyes. It took Liv a moment to respond as his question seemed to have come completely out of the blue.

"It depends, are you asking?" Liv asked, trying to get a feel for what was going through Fitz's mind in the moment. Fitz released his hold on Liv and took a step back as he got down on one knee.

"Livvie, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I know we've only been together for six months, but baby, you're it for me. In these past six months I've found myself happier, more productive, and wanting to be an all around better man. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you until I breathe my last breath. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me? Tomorrow?"

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and realized he was serious. She froze for a second as she realized exactly how fast their entire relationship had moved. She knew she wanted to be with Fitz for as long as God would allow, he was her endgame. As the tears poured from her eyes, Liv's head began to nod until she could find the words.

"Yes, yes Fitz, I will marry you. Tomorrow!"

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful four karat engagement ring Liv had ever seen. The center stone was a black diamond, with smaller diamonds set around it. Fitz couldn't stifle his own tears as he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

Liv wasted no time pulling Fitz up and immediately her lips were on his. Their kiss was full of passion, but there was no rush to it. They kissed foe what seemed like an eternity until Liv stepped back in desperate need of air.

When her eyes met Fitz's, he knew the evening was about to take an eventful turn, and the cake batter would never make it to the oven.

"Fitz, make love to me." Liv said, her voice coming out as a whispered plea.

Fitz closed the space between them and scooped Liv up into a bridal carry, quickly ushering her into their bedroom. Tomorrow she would become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Maya couldn't help the tears that were flowing as she witnessed the scene play out in front of her. Through the years she wondered if Liv would ever find the one. She often worried that Liv would end up alone, with no husband or children to call her own. As she watched Fitz carry her daughter out of the view of the window, her tears shifted into screams of pain as she realized she and Eli would miss all of the most important days of their daughter's life.

As her screams turned to sobs, and then finally to hiccups, Maya started her car and made her way home. Her baby girl would be ok, and that was all she had ever wanted for her.


End file.
